


All The Reasons Why You Love Me

by MapleRoses



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Rushed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleRoses/pseuds/MapleRoses
Summary: “Can you sing me a lullaby?”“I have none in mind.” He said as he kissed the Avatar’s forehead. He grinned and closed his eyes completely,“Then tell me all the reasons why you love me.”





	All The Reasons Why You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at writing like, at all, so if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, feel free to tell me!  
> Otherwise, enjoy! <3 xoxo

“Can you sing me a lullaby?” Aang cooed softly, looking up at Zuko. His eyelids hung lowly and his mouth relaxed into a slight smile. Zuko stroked his cheek, humming in reply. The two sat in the Firelord’s bedroom, Aang lying in between Zuko’s lap in such a gracious way. Zuko had no lullaby’s in mind, not one that would put the Avatar into something as remote as a peaceful trance. 

  


“I have none in mind.” He admitted as he kissed the Avatar’s cheek. He could only grin and closed his eyes completely,

  


“Then tell me all the reasons why you love me.” The Firelord’s heart fluttered as Aang said that. How could he fit a million reasons into one reply? Although that question he asked himself was undeniably ridiculous, he began to answer Aang’s request,

  


“I love how you’re so… Winsome. You’re calm and collected. You’re gorgeous inside out. You care for so much and yet I still hadn’t given you the entire world.” Chuckling at that last sentence, knowing how cliche and cheesy it must’ve been. Aang couldn’t help but join in, reaching out towards Zuko’s face,

  


“You’re my entire world, Hotman.”The Firebender rolled his eyes and rested his forehead against the other’s. It was like they could feel each other’s heartbeats that sang in sync. Zuko was aware there were much more reasons as to why he fell for the Avatar, and god did he want him to know.

  


“You’re always optimistic, making the best out of the worst of situations. You’re thoughtful about the people in your life, as well as supportive and passionate. You continue to strive even when you aren’t aware of it.” Throughout, both paid close attention to each word said,

  


“When you need to be, you’re upfront and determined. You never give up. You never back down. You never leave anyone’s side. You’re the kind of person people could only dream of. If I’m honest with you, I feel extremely joyful that I sought differently about you. If I hadn’t, I would have never got to experience the happiness that you granted upon me.” At this, the Avatar’s mouth gaped in awe as he stared into Zuko's closed eyes. The Airbender coughed,

  


“So sentimental.” 

  


“Shush it.”

  


“Hey! Nothing wrong about it… It’s just…” Aang trailed off, looking away,

  


“Did you actually mean all of that?” Zuko’s eyebrows retreated from their confused pose towards something coloured with kindness,

  


“Each and every word.” Aang beamed with obvious delight. He sat up and turned to face Zuko. The Firebender could notice the trickle of tears forming in the other's eyes. All he wanted to do was kiss them all away, the both sharing sweet nothings between each other. Aang was so appreciative and showed it through all his muffled 'thank you's and soft kisses that slept on his lover's face. Night continued to fall and the both fell into their long, deserved rests after their expressive show of admiration.

Maybe, some nights don’t need a song to put someone to sleep, but most like these still need melody, rhythm and harmony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, really rushed.  
> I just can't find myself to write romance that well.  
> It gets repetitive.  
> I just hoped y'all enjoyed xox <3


End file.
